Temptations of a Sensei KakaSaku
by TurdyBurger5
Summary: This is a one shot KakaSaku pairing I did. "The young Sakura had blossomed into a beautiful, legal aged women. . What was Kakashi to do? Let an opportunity like this slide past him?"


Ah yes. Yet another Sakura X Kakashi writing. This was a result of one sleepless night that happen to fall on Kakashi's 'birthday'.

One shot. Some sexual stuff.

* * *

Her hair swayed gently with the wind, showing off the length she had grown out over the past 3 years.

The pink haired girls eyes held a slight gleam to them as she held back tears from the sight of the man who stood before her.

"What are you doing here?" The man broke the rather irritating silence that had seem to set in.

"I need to speak to you." She cleared her throat.

He turned from the windy gusts, to face away from visitor.

"Sakura.. Why did you come here?" The older man said her name as if it were to cause him physical pain.

' _Sakura's tongue swirled around his thumb as he ran it across her lips, applying enough pressure to cause her soft pink bottom lip to follow his thumb._

 _"Oh Sakura..." He smoothly purred her name._ '

Sakura closed her eyes, recalling the last time he said her name. The way it rolled off his tongue, memories took form in her mind.

"Konaha isn't the same without you. I needed to see you..." Sakura bashfully admitted.

The silver haired man turned to face the unforeseen visitor once again.

"You've grown your hair." He took a deep breath, collecting the scent of Sakura's perfume. A mix between a cherry blossom, and vanilla.

' _He kissed her neck, breathing in her almost stale perfume. To him the artificial scent mixed with her natural one caused an undeniable arousal for him._

 _She threw her head back as his teeth gently gripped a small area of flesh on her neck._

 _His hand began to unzip her black dress that she had bought new two days ago.'_

"Sensei plea-" Sakura was abruptly cut off.

"Please... Don't call me that anymore..." His eyes closed tightly, trying to condense the memories that tried to surface.

"Come back with me Kakashi. Nothing has changed."

Sakura took a step closer to her former Sensei.

Kakashi couldn't resist staring at Sakura. The warm breeze blew her hair perfectly, uncovering her soft jawline that would be normally hid by hair. The moonlight that was illuminating off her smooth, glowing skin.

Kakashi couldn't deny Sakura's natural beauty, her nearly perfect figure, skin, and the bait that hooked him every time; her glistening, deep emerald eyes.

 _'Kakashi's hands slipped the straps off Sakura's dress, causing it to fall around her waist. Her small breasts perked out, the grey haired man glided his index finger across her exposed nipples._

 _Sakura's soft lips pressed gently onto her partners, his mouth mirroring her's almost perfectly._

 _Kakashi's placed his hand on Sakura's cheek, slowly moving to her pink hair._

 _Fingers intertwined with her locks as their tongues became familiar._

 _Sakura's hands fidgeting with her dress, quickly sliding it off her body._

 _"Sensei" she whispered, guiding one of his hands to her now fully exposed body.'_

"What I did to you, Sakura. I can't return to the village." He was teasing himself by repeating her name.

Sakura crossed her arms with a furry.

"What you did to me? Sensei, I seduced you into that room, I begged you to teach me. Yet you still believe you took advantage of me?" Her tears were becoming difficult to hold back.

"You should have not come to me." Kakashi examined the girls body again, feeling almost forced to do so as the words 'teach me' rang in his head.

' _Sakura felt her body temp go up as Kakashi kissed her neck once more._

 _His hands sliding across her smooth skin on her bare chest. Kakashi pushed Sakura's body against a wooden wall behind her._

 _His eye met the girls emerald eyes. His hand ran down her tight, almost muscular stomach, to her exposed pussy._

 _His fingers slowly began to message her._

 _The small room filled with innocent moans._

 _Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand, guiding it towards his erect cock._

 _Her hand trembled with nervousness._

 _"Kakashi Sensei... I've never done this..." She spoke softly, stopping his hand from continuing._

 _A smile appeared on his face._

 _"I'll teach you Sakura." She allowed his hand to move once again.'_

"Do you regret that night Kakashi?" Sakura didn't want him to answer. She feared he would say 'yes'.

Sakura watched his covered jaw line as he began to speak, but he said nothing. Instead he shook his head in disapproval.

His eye shifted to the younger girl in front of him.

Another silence swept over the two as they stood under the moonlight.

"... Sakura..." Kakashi said with an uncertainty in his voice.

Her name rang through her head as she realized the mistake she had made all those years ago.

"Don't make me answer that." He spoke again.

Tears glistened as they ran down her cheeks. Sakura knew she wouldn't want to know the answer.

"I'm sorry I came." Her voice held an unstable tone. Her emotions swept over her as she began to walk away from a man she thought she loved.

 _'Are you sure you're ready for this?' The mans voice whispered._

 _Sakura's heart was beating fast as she said, 'yes'._

 _Kakashi grabbed his cock, rubbing it back and forth Sakura's naturally wet slight. Her arms wrapped around the back of her Sensei's neck, hands clasping together._

 _"Sakura, if you don't want this-." Kakashi's sentence came to a halt as her lips pressed against his._

 _"I want this from you." She had confidence in her voice._

 _Kakashi slowly pushed into her untouched opening._

 _Sakura's breathing became unsteady with every thrust, every movement felt like oil and water mixing over a fire, her mind once a blank canvas that was now full of colorful pictures._

 _Sakura's hands separated, instead moved to kakashi's exposed back. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him tighter to her._

 _Their lips touched again. Kakashi had an almost forceful approach as he bit her bottom lip softly._

 _Sakura's moans filled the small room once again._

 _Kakashi couldn't help but moan along. Sweat formed around kakashi's body as_

 _he pulled his rock hard cock out of the inexperienced girl._

 _Kakashi swiftly reached for Sakura's hand, wrapping her small hand around his mass._

 _"Like before.." Kakashi instructed her._

 _Sakura's hand slowly messaged the grey haired mans cock. Rubbing back and forth. She could feel the heat radiating off of kakashi's skin now._

 _"Oh Sakura..." Kakashi slurred her name, moaning as he ejaculated.'_

Kakashi stood stunned as his former student and lover began to walk away from him. His only chance to make up with her was now.

"No." He firmly spoke.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, she felt paralyzed.

"I don't regret touching you, or kissing you... I regret, leaving the way I did." He spoke with honesty.

Sakura's tears became more frequent than before.

"Kakashi..." She whispered his name, clenching her eyes tightly together.

The silver haired man walked slowly and hesitantly to his young maiden.

His hand placed gently onto her shoulder. A rather chilling breeze coursed through the air in this moment.

The world felt as if it had stopped in the moment contact was made.

Kakashi's free hand slowly pulled his mask to his chin, exposing his strongly chiseled jaw line.

"Sakura." Kakashi let her name roll off her tongue.

The girl turned to respond to him, in this moment Kakashi quickly pressed his lips to hers.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his body as they shared a kiss.

Sakura pulled herself away from the Jonin.

 _'Kakashi put his black dress pants back on, leaving his button and zipper undone._

 _Sakura picked her dress off the floor, sliding her arms back into the straps._

 _"Let me help." Kakashi smiled, pinching the middle of her dress together, zipping the fabric back together._

 _"Thank you, Sensei." She couldn't help but giggle as her eyes focused on the mans face and body._

 _She admired the handsome features he had to offer. Sakura rested her hand on kakashi's abdomen, her fingers tracing the scars._

 _Kakashi placed his hand under Sakura's chin, positioning her head up. Their lips locked once again. His hand fell._

 _Sakura smiled, reaching to the floor, picking up Kakashi's white button down shirt._

 _He pulled it over his arms, buttoning the shirt up._

 _"I didn't know you were Anbu." Sakura made small talk, watching the man tuck his shirt into his pants._

 _"I was for a few years." Kakashi wasn't sure what to say._

 _The silence then swept over the two._

 _"We should get back to the party." Kakashi cleared his throat, pointing his thumb to the door. Sakura would have been content staying in the isolated room with her Sensei._

 _"You're right. You go ahead." She shrugged._

 _Kakashi nodded, leaving the girl in the feebly light room.'_

"I came to tell you, Sasuke and I are getting married." Sakura quickly spoke.

A few men passed on the street, hollering at each other with laughter.

Kakashi was stunned, lost for words. Sasuke would have been the last person he expected her to marry. After all the emotional abuse he put her through. Kakashi was the one she always fell back to; after every physical attack, and mental one Sakura would always seek comfort from her Sensei. And he was okay with that.

"Why did you play these games with me Sakura?" Kakashi tried to keep a level head, his hands pushed into his pants pockets.

Sakura didn't think of it as a game once. She had come to talk with him for a reason.

"Give me any reason to not marry him, and to stay with you." She bit her lip anxiously, waiting for a response.

Kakashi stood stunned, processing the words that she spoke.

"Marry me." He stated, not as a question but more as an expected yes. . ***

Sakura didn't think of him to be so unrationeable.

"Okay." Her eyes filled with tears once again as the taller man took her into his arms. Her head rested on his his shoulder.

"Happy birthday Kakashi Sensei." Sakura whispered.

' "Sensei _wait!" The newly made women called to the grey haired man as he walked to the doors._

 _Kakashi looked back tightly closing his eye. Sakura quickly walked over to him as his hand grab the door handle._

 _"Are you leaving?" She asked._

 _"Sakura... I don't think we should speak anymore." His arm pulled the door open, fresh air invaded the over crowded room._

 _As Sakura's comrades hollered and cheered around her from a new song that played loudly over the speaker, Sakura became agitated._

 _Her hands pushed her now former teacher out of the loud, crowded space._

 _"What do ya mean we shouldn't speak? Is this some kind of game!?" Shed shouted at him._

 _"I don't want to be near you anymore. What else do I have to say. Thanks for tonight... Congratulate Naruto for me." Kakashi made the sign of 'tiger' and vanished._

 _Sakura stood speechless.'_


End file.
